Kingdom Hearts
by jazmyn56
Summary: A new girl arrived on the island and she is a sister to one of the people on the island! Find out who. This is my first story i hope you like it :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The Dream.**

**Setting-Delilah lands on the beach at sunset for the first time ever.**

Sora: Are you alright?

Delilah: Where am I?

Sora: You're at Destiny Islands! Who are you? You look familiar, do I know you?

Delilah: I'm Delilah. Who are you? And no you don't know me, cause I don't know you.

Sora: Me I'm Sora. I wonder how you got here!

Delilah: Me to.

**Setting-Sora's dream.**

A scattered dream that's like a far off memory. Afar off memory that's like a scattered dream. I wanna line the pieces up yours and mine.

Delilah: I know we're gonna be good friends forever and ever Sora!

Sora:Yeah I hope I never lose you like I lost your sister, I don't want to lose another best friend, but no matter what you'll never forget me right Delilah?

Delilah: Right! I could never forget you Sora, you're like a piece of me, your in my heart I can feel it Sora I just want to tell you something ok.

Sora: Ok, but before you tell me something Delilah I just wanna let you know your a part of me to and I'll never forget you.

Delilah: Thanks Sora' but Sora I just want to tell you that I lo...

(Sora wakes up)

Sora: Ok that's weird' but it all seemed real like it was going to happen, but that means Kiari and Delilah are sisters, I knew she looked familiar!

**Setting-Destiny Islands**

Kiari: Hey sleepy head!

Sora: Hey, have you seen Delilah?

Kiari: Who? What are you talking about? I think you need some more sleep!

Sora: No I don't! And I saw her yesterday! I'm gonna go find her!

Kiari: Ok tell me if you find her, if you ever.

Sora: Delilah, Delilah!

Delilah: Who's calling me?

Sora: It's me Sora! Where are you?

Delilah: I'm in this cave!

**Setting-In cave**

Sora: Hey what are you doing in here silly?

Delilah: Just looking!

Sora: Well come on I want you to meet the rest of the group.

Delilah: Wait you mean there's more people?

Sora: Yeah did you think that we were the only two people on this beach?

Delilah: No but..

Sora: Wait I've been meaning to ask this, do you have a sister?

Delilah: Yeah, but she's been missing, she just disappeared one day when I was like four I can't remember her name though!

Sora: Boy then aren't you gonna be surprised!

**Setting-On Beach**

Sora: Kiari come here I have someone I want you to meet!

Kiari: Coming!

Riku: Whoa who's that she kinda looks like Ki..

Kiari: Oh my god! Sora who's this??

(Kiari is shocked when she sees this beautiful brunette with the most perfect tan in front of her)

Sora: This is Delilah, she just appeared on the beach yesterday out of no where and I think she could be your sister!

Delilah: Wait it's all coming back to me, it's you Kiari! Your my long lost sister! We were separated when we were four cause you disappeared.

Kiari: How do I know your not a phony?

Delilah: Because look I have a picture of us when we were four, it was our last picture together.

Kiari: Oh my goodness your right!

Sora: Hey how come you never mentioned a picture when we were talking?

Delilah: I forgot sorry!

Riku: Whoa are y'all like twins or something, cause y'all look exactly alike!

Delilah: I guess.

Kiari: Yeah, Riku do you got a problem?

Riku: No not at all.

Sora: Well I'm gonna show Delilah around.

Kiari: No! Sora I will, cause I need to bond with my sister!

Sora: Yeah I guess.

Kiari: Come on Delilah.

Delilah: Ok


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Getting to know everyone.**

Kiari: Ok this is Selphie, she is a very nice girl, but don't let her looks fool you, cause when it comes to roping she can be a mean machine!

Selphie: Hey Kiari who's this and why does she look like you? How did she get her?

Kiari: This is Delilah, she's my long lost sister! I guess we're twins. I don't know how she got here, so Delilah how did you get here?

Delilah: Well one second I was sleeping and the next thing you know I woke up on a beach with Sora in my face!

Selphie: That's funny! So are you showing her around?

Kiari: Yeah.

Selphie: Oh I guess I'll go practice my roping see y'all later!

Kiari: Ok bye Selphie

Delilah: Yeah bye!

Kiari: Ok this is Tidus he loves trying to fight Sora, but somehow always loses, but he's nice. Tidus come here!

Tidus: Hey what's up?

Kiari: Nothing but, I want you to meet my sister Delilah we're twins and she just somehow appeared on this island!

Tidus: Cool now it's double the trouble! Well I gotta go find Sora so see y'all later!

Kiari: Ok bye. Oh and Delilah he likes to joke around. Ok this is Wakka he is really good at aiming and throwing ball's. He's usually nice, but can be mean sometimes, so watch out. Hey Wakka do you have a sec?

Wakka: Hey what's up?

Kiari: Well I just want you to meet Delilah she's my long lost sister. We're twins and somehow she appeared on this island!

Wakka: Ok, weird but cool. Say have you seen Riku?

Kiari: The last time I saw him was by the cave.

Wakka: Thanks see y'all later.

Kiari: Bye. So yeah that's pretty much everyone on this island, but there is more people you might meet later on.

Delilah: Cool, you know I never thought I'd see you again I honestly thought you were dead, but I'm glad your not!

Sora: Guy's come on I wanna show Delilah something.

Kiari: We're coming, I guess it's his turn to have you.

Sora: Delilah I want you to meet two amazing people, ok maybe not people, but animals they help me fight the heartless.

Delilah: Heartless??

Sora: Yeah I'll tell you about them later, but right now meet Donald and Goofy come on out guy's!

Donald: Well howdy.

Goofy: Nice to meet you um??

Sora: Ok this is Delilah guy's, Delilah the duck is Donald and the dog is Goofy.

Donald: Hello you know you look familiar.

Goofy: Yeah she looks like Kiari.

Sora: That's cause she's Kiari's twin sister!

Donald: Well Delilah if you ever need us just give us a holler, right Goofy?

Goofy: Right!

Donald: Bye guy's we'll be somewhere.

Sora: Ok bye. Sorry Delilah they can be a little weird, like the duck he can be annoying and bossy! The dog can be a little dumb. Anyways I wanna show you some different worlds later on.

Delilah: Different worlds?

Sora: Yeah just tell me if when you wanna go to a new place and I'll take you.

Delilah: That's nice, so tell me more about the heartless!

Sora: Ok it's a ling story, are you sure you?

Delilah: Yes I'm sure!

(Sora tells Delilah about the heartless, organization 13, the key blade,some of the worlds, the evil villains and magic.)

**Please comment and rate!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:The Opperistical Power**

Sora: That's that, so anymore questions?

Delilah: Yeah so why are you the chosen one?

Sora: I honestly don't know I guess I'm just lucky!

Delilah: So were you scared when you first lost Kiari and Riku?

Sora: Yes very and then Kiari forgot about me!

Delilah: That's sad. So Roxax is an organization 13 member?

Sora: Was, he finally changes his ways.

Delilah: That's good!

Sora: Yeah, you know Delilah I really wanna get to know you better it's like I've known you before and your one of my memories coming back to me.

Delilah: I sure would like to know you better to and I feel the same way like I've known you before.

(Sora and Delilah about to kiss then...)

Riku: Hey guy's don't you guy's think it's a little to early to kiss and anyways I thought you guy's wanted to get to know each other better! Right guy's?

Sora: I guess.

Delilah: Um guy's I gotta go I'll see y'all tomorrow.

Sora: Dang it Riku you messed our kiss up, you jerk!

Riku: You barely know the girl, ok so you've only known her for a day!

Sora: So.

(BOOM)

Sora: Did you hear that?

Riku: Yeah it sounded like it came from the cave!

**Setting-In Cave**

Sora: Delilah, Kiari!

Riku: What happened?

Kiari: Heartless happened, but somehow Delilah killed it, she used some sort of fire power!

Delilah: I don't know what happened you guy's.

Sora: Are you alright?

Delilah: Yeah, um Kiari are you alright I think I hit you with fire!

Kiari: Yeah I'm ok!

Sora: Come on guy's I let's get outta here

**Setting-On Beach**

Delilah: I honestly don't know what happened, I mean I saw this black creature and I got scared and the next thing you know mi on fire.

Sora: I think your emotions triggered something in your adrenaline and I guess you have some sort of powers. Has this ever happened before?

Delilah: No.

Sora: Hmm I see hold up I'll get a pro to look at you, stay here. Um Kiari stay here with Delilah and make sure nothing happens to her and Riku and I are gonna go get Mickey.

Kiari: Ok boss, wow he's sure really protective over you. I think he likes you!

Delilah: You think so?

Kiari: Yeah I mean he's never treated a girl like this since I forgot about him, man I feel really bad! At first we had something special, but I had to go and screw things up!

Delilah: Don't be so hard on yourself, maybe y'all just weren't meant to be!

Kiari: Yeah I guess your right!

Sora: Ok we're back, Delilah this is Mickey he's one of my good friends and Mickey this is Delilah, Kiari's twin sister.

Mickey: Well hello Delilah. So I hear something happened, some sort of power is this right

Delilah: Yeah I turned on fire!

Mickey: Huh that's unusual these day's, but as rare as it seems you have it!

Sora: She has what??

Mickey: She has one of the specialist powers only about five people have! It's called the Opperistical power it contains these special powers fire, ice, metal, wind, lightning and the once and a lifetime power where she can go back in time but only once in her life! So use it wisely! Are of the powers are downers, yes she can control them, but they can stop working whenever they please!

Sora: Well that's dumb!

Mickey: Hey I don't make the rules, oh my look at the time I really gotta go, I'll catch up with y'all guy's later on. Good bye Delilah pleasure to meet you. Bye Sora!

Sora: Bye.

Delilah: Wow, what weird powers!

Sora: Yeah.

Kiari: Your so lucky Delilah you get powers and I don't!

Riku: Not everyone gets what they want miss spoiled!

Kiari: Riku SHUT-UP!!

Riku: I think your jealous of your sister cause first you didn't get the guy you wanted and then you didn't get your sister's powers!

Kiari: I'm not jealous and thanks!

(Kiari leaves to the clubhouse)

Delilah: Oh dear I'm gonna go talk to her.

Riku: What did I do?

Delilah: You embarrassed her Riku that's what you did!

Riku: Ok. What did I say?

Sora: Now Delilah's mad, thanks Riku

**Setting-In Cave**

Delilah: Kiari are you alright?

Kiari: No Riku embarrassed me!

Delilah: It's ok I don't think he meant to.

Kiari: No it's not ok!

Delilah: I think he just likes you that's all and if you don't want me to go out with Sora then I won't, not like he's gonna ask me out anyway.

Kiari: No, No I'm fine if you want to go out with him you can it's just that Riku is such a jerk and don't ever tell him-anything, because he doesn't know how to keep secrets!

Delilah: Trust me I won't!

**Please comment and rate hoped you enjoyed i will write more soon! :)(:**


End file.
